Quetzalcoatl
The Feathered Serpent God of balance. Alignment: True Neutral Domains: Healing, Destruction, Law, Chaos, Sun, Darkness Subdomains: Restoration (Healing), Light (Sun) Inquisitions: Order, Restoration, Sin, Torture Favored Weapon: Unarmed Strike Symbol: Yinyang Sacred animal: Serpent Sacred color: Gold Obedience Your personal life must maintain balance. For every good act you must perform an evil one of equal value. For every lawful thing you do, you must perform a chaotic action as well. You may choose either of the following (once made, this choice can't be changed): *As long as you are in a state of balance you gain a +1 sacred bonus on Initiative checks and as long as you are not in a state of balance you get a -1 penalty on Initiative Checks. *As long as you are in a state of balance you gain a +4 sacred bonus on Initiative checks and as long as you are not in a state of balance you get a -4 penalty on Initiative Checks. Information Quetzalcoatl 5.jpg Quetzalcoatl 4.jpg Quetzalcoatl 3.jpg Quetzalcoatl 2.jpg Quetzalcoatl 1.jpg Quetzalcoatl is one of the most powerful Gods in existence, certainty one of the oldest. Described by those who have seen him as a 'feathered serpent', his image has never truly been captured in any form of art. As a result there are many drawings and tapestry depicting him, none bearing a true resemblance to his form. Upon first inspection, Quetzalcoatl seems to be a good god, but the wiser among the world know that the god who claims balance as his domain, is to be as feared as much as or even more than the evilest god out there. For, for every good act, to be balance there must be an evil one. Any great deed must be balanced by a terrible one. That is the way of Quetzalcoatl and his followers. Among his followers, there are no loyal allies, for every loyal act must be matched by one of betrayal, and every good deed matched by one of evil. His followers are known to slay a man in his sleep, then on the way out drop coins in a pauper's purse. History Binding Quetzalcoatl's fierce-some actions caused great havoc in ancient times, but none were set to oppose the great deity. That was until the Azlanti Empire came into existence. Being the most massive empire in all of history, past or present, it eventually had the power and knowledge to put a stop to him. Knowing that even with the might of the combined peoples of the planet the god could not be killed, the Azlanti came up with a plan to imprison Quetzalcoatl. They were going to separate Quetzalcoatl's powers within four Azlanti humans: Sarenrae, Zon-Kuthon, Iomedae, and Baphomet (though at this point he had twisted himself into his Minotaur form), giving each of them two opposite aspects of true balance and turning them into demi-gods. These aspects were: envy & contentment, light & darkness, destruction & healing, order & chaos. Unbinding Quetzalcoatl was released from his unique prison by the party after they slew each of the four demi-gods. Upon release he restored balance to the world, much of which was disrupted by the party's actions. Category:Character Category:God Category:Major Category:Homebrew Category:T1 Category:T2 Category:Pre-Season __NOEDITSECTION__